A receiver-in-the-canal hearing instrument comprises a receiver inserted into the ear canal, an electronics module, comprising a microphone, amplifier, and battery, and an interconnecting electrical cable. The receiver is held in a dome.
To remove the receiver from the canal, users typically pull on the electrical cable, occasionally dislodging the receiver from the dome. To prevent this from happening, a receptacle that securely holds the receiver is created within the dome.